Inappropriate content, including, but not limited to, abusive content, unlawful statements and information, and other content that violates the terms of service of websites and message boards, consistently find their way onto the Internet. In most cases, sites provide hyperlinks and defined processes for notifying site administrators of the content and manually initiating the removal process.